Jeff's bad day
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: well a short story about Jeff The Killer of having a very, very, bad day of his life so I hope you like this. Taking me awhile to make more but I have like other business to do so I'll make more and I'll see you later.


At a jail place there were three cops walking into a psycho room where theirs a man with long black hair and a very white skin. The man is in a jacket so that he won't move his arms and he's like looking on the floor while he is sitting on his bed," Having fun in here Jeffery Woods?" one of the officer said, Jeff looked up at one of the cops with a long smile on his face," Well not really but a little cause I've been thinking a lot of killing you three bastards and make a smile on your faces." Jeff said, then one of the cops hit him with a police bat," Talk shit and we'll put you in the hole!" soon the three cops left the room and shut the door behind him.

Few seconds later Jeff got off of his bed and look through the key hole," This bastard is so stupid always saying to make smiles on peoples faces after he kills them… well soon he'll be dead so we might not worry much about that crazy stupid bastard." Jeff got mad when the officer said that," Keep talking shit about me and soon you'll go to sleep." Jeff then took a deep breath and soon he ripped the jacket off of him," Thank you Slender Man for getting those training equipments from Branden."

Jeff turned the door knob slowly opened the door. The officers forgot to lock the door," Well lets see whose the stupid bastard." Jeff started looking around and soon he found his knife," Hello beautiful." Jeff took his knife and he started to sneak through the hallway where theirs an officer looking at the television. Soon Jeff was standing right by the officer and soon he raised his knife upon him and soon the officer turned his head around and his eyes widen and his mouth was wide open in fear.

Then Jeff stabbed the officer in the chest multiple times," Go To Sleep fucker!" then when Jeff was done stabbing him he looked at the computer where there are files about him," Pfft… these bastards are way fucking stupid." Jeff then pushed the officer off the chair and he sat on it and moved the chair near the computer and he started to delete some files of him," Ok delete that one delete that one better delete every file of me." After a while Jeff was finished deleting his files that is shown on the computer.

He got off the chair and he looked at the dead body of the officer he had killed," Hmm… I guess I should bring something for my wife." Jeff look around and he grabbed a glass jar and then he cut the officers arm and starting to put all the blood in the jar," This'll do just fine." When the jar is full he put the arm away and he sealed the jar closed and then he went out to the exit.

He's walking on the sidewalk with his hood on so no one could see his face. Few minutes later he stopped right by a house," Now this is where my victim is before those fucking cops put me in jail for at least 3 hours when I got my ass out of there." Jeff then started to climb up to a window. He looked inside the window and he looked around and all he sees is a teenage girl.

Jeff opened the window slowly and silently walks towards her. He hid under the bed when she started to wake. She walked at the opened window and closed it then she went back to her bed. Jeff got up and he was standing right by her looking at her. The girl woke up and she sees Jeff right by her. Before she could had a chance to scream Jeff covered her mouth with his hand and said," Sssssssssh… Go To Sleep little princess." Jeff raised his knife but when he was about to stab her a creature appeared from the floor and Jeff was looking at it," What the fuck are you?" Jeff said, the creature did not say a word until it jumped at Jeff and grabbed him and sink him to the floor with him.

When that happen Jeff appeared in the woods lying on the ground. He got up and looked around to see where the creature is and the creature appeared in front of him," Ok who the fuck are you and why did you take me here away from my fucking victim!?" then the same girl came out behind him but the girl wasn't human when she took off her disguise it was like a female ninja with purple and black ninja cloths for females," You fell right into my trap Jeffery… I know it was a great plan." The woman said.

Jeff then got a grip on his knife and said," I can't believe Zalgo let you do the dirty work, Chaos Ninja." That's the woman's name, Chaos Ninja. Chaos Ninja then took out her sword and charged at Jeff but Jeff dodged her attack and cut her face a little when he landed on his feet," You're good at this Jeff… but can you handle this?" Then she threw 11 ninja stars at Jeff and Jeff dodged some but got some cuts on him from some of it.

"Thank you Slender Man for getting those training equipment's because I would've died from that." Jeff then charged at Chaos Ninja with his knife but then Chaos Ninja disappeared," Now where the hell did she go?" Jeff looked around trying to find her but then Chaos Ninja appeared behind him and stabbed him through his back with her sword," Right behind you." Jeff puked out some blood and he starred at the end of the sharp sword that went through him.

Soon Chaos Ninja took the sword out of him and Jeff fell to the ground laying their," I win Jeffery, you lose." Chaos Ninja put her sword back and started walking away. But then she stopped and turned her head at Jeff. Jeff is up on his feet with some blood coming down of his mouth," Ah so your still alive… looks like your not gonna give up." Chaos Ninja took her sword out ready to attack," I-I-I W-W-WILL KILL YOU CHAOS NINJA!" Jeff took out two knives and charged at her in full haste but then Chaos Ninja disappeared," WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" Jeff started looking around trying to find her but then soon she appeared behind him ready to stab him. But then Jeff turned around quickly and stabbed her in the chest.

Her eyes widen when she starred at Jeff's knife in her chest," GO TO SLEEP BITCH!" Jeff took the knife out of her chest and she fell on her knees puking out blood. Jeff raised his knife and started stabbing her back multiple times. But soon The Chaos Ninja disappeared but not reappearing," Yeah that's right run, run away from your old friend Jeffery." Jeff then started walking through the woods while he started drinking alcohol and started smoking.

Jeff started to cover his head because he's having a headache," My god I survived from her… well first I've been in jail for three hours, second I've been taken by a ugly damn creature, and third I almost got killed by Chaos Ninja… this could be my bad fucking day." Jeff kept walking and finally he entered the Creepypasta house where the others in the kitchen made a birthday party for him," Well maybe not much of my bad day." Jeff said, so everyone started having a party for Jeffery.

But that is the end for this story. They'll be more later.


End file.
